Lavender Scented Love (being rewritten)
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Sawada Iemitsu messed up big time because Tsuna's going to be a big brother even if it takes sixteen years. Warnings: Slight Iemitsu bashing, spoilers, 10!YL KHR, post-canon Ghost Hunt, Mai is Tsuna little sister
1. Chapter 1

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Slight Iemitsu bashing, spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , post canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Mai is Tsuna little sister

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Nau had gone back to England that Mai was acutely aware of the people following her. They wore black suits and were shifty looking in general. Her first thought was sex trafficking, but they weren't overbearing in the way those dangerous people were. Half the time they didn't pay attention to her.

Mai was being to get use to their presence when a new one showed up and he was dangerous. He was very dangerous. Something about the new comer made Mai want to run. The scent of deceit hung around him like moss on a tree. After two day the new comer approached Mai.

He was obviously a foreigner or at least half, with blond hair, tanned skin, and a stature that didn't match with a Japanese person Mai had ever met.

"You really do look like Nana." there was something almost wistful in the man's voice,"I don't suppose you could spare a moment for me?"

Mai didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to talk to this man even more,"I'm sorry I have work and I don't want to be late.", she waved at the man as she turned around, but some thing stopped her.

"You job doesn't start for another hour. It takes fifteen minutes to get to the bookstore where you work, twenty if there's bad traffic. I'm sure you can spare five minutes." the man had a extremely strong grip on Mai, no matter how she pulled it only turned her wrist red.

Then Mai got angry; she stepped closer to the man and brought her elbow closer to his solar plexus. Out of instinct the man defended the area allowing Mai to pull her wrist up and out of the man's grip. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm." Mai ran quickly to the bookstore.

* * *

Nearly a month later a the group of slacking stalkers disappeared and Mai met another man at work. He was at least half the age of the previous one, he was noticable Japanese. Despite something inside her telling her this man was safe she was wary because Mai could tell that there were people watching her. It wasn't the normal stalkers. The eyes on her now would hurt her if she made the wrong move.

The Japanese man and had amazingly spiky brown hair, a cream suit, wide brown eyes that reminded Mai of her own, and a graceful air about him.

The man greeted her with a nod of his head, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please just call me Tsuna. After you're done with your shift, I would like to talk to you. If you let me." Tsuna placed the books he was buying on the counter.

Mai didn't say a word as she scanned them. _What kind of books are these? Stuff on aliens, long lost siblings, and cooking? Well it really isn't my business._ She carefully bagged them, "I'm Taniyama Mai, and it depends on where you want to meet."

"That's fair. How about you chose that way you're more comfortable." Tsuna grabbed his bag.

"Then," Mai brought her hand to her face in thought," there's a really nice tea shop not too far from here. Are your stalkers going to join us?"

"My…" Tsuna burst out laughing," Yeah," another train of laughter,"they will. My stalkers…" Tsuna shook his head, "Anyway the tea shop do you want to tell the name or should I wait her."

"Oh, um.." Mai looked Tsuna up and down; a devious smile spread across her face," It would be a big help if you stood outside and promoted the store. I'd only be for ten, maybe fifteen minutes at most."

"Um…" Tsuna carefully crafted facade of certainty was cracked for a moment,"Sure?"

* * *

As the two made their way over to the tea shop the walk was filled with a awkward silence. Until a little boy ran into them. They boy fell down and broke down crying; he couldn't be more than six.

Tsuna was about to help the boy up, but Mai beat him to it. She crouched down mindful of the skirt she was wearing.

"Hey, are you okay?" her gently tone seemed to sooth the boy slightly.

"N-no." he sniffled.

"No? Why? Are you hurt?" Mai whipped out a handkerchief and wiped at the boy's tears.

"No, I can't find my dad." the boy had stopped crying.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Mai wiped at the snot that was starting to trickle out of the boys nose.

He was by a coffee shop and said I could go next door to the bakery and pick something out and I found a cookie. But when I went to get him he was gone." the boy began to sniffle again.

"Can you tell me your dad's name?" Mai asked as she lifted the boy up in her arms.

"Tanaka Kenta." the boy mumbled.

Tsuna marveled at the strength the tiny sixteen year old had. The boy probably weighed at least fifty pounds. Tsuna was about to offer his help in locating the missing father when Mai closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tanaka Kenta, I've found you." Mai began weaving expertly through the crowd only stopping once or twice to adjust the boy in her arms.

Before Tsuna knew it they were in front of a frantic looking man. Mai left the boy down and he ran to his father. Who looked overjoyed at seeing his son again.

THe father turned to thank the two, but his smile fell short when he looked at their faces. The wore the same look a mixture of longing, disappointment, and jealousy.

* * *

When Tsuna and Mai finally made it to the tea shop two people were already waiting for them.A man and a woman both were Dangerous with a capital "D". However Mai was safe, for now.

The man was older than Tsuna, but younger than the other foreign man from a month. He had dark hair and eyes, a fedora, and a black suit without a single wrinkle. The most noticeable thing about him was his sideburns that curled in an impossible manner. He was definitely the more dangerous of the two although something told Mai that Tsuna was the most dangerous of them all.

The Japanese woman was stunningly beautiful with slightly spiky long purple hair, an eyepatch, and a suit just as tailored to her as it was to Tsuna and the other man. Mai could tell by her posture that at one point in the woman's life she had been a dancer. All in all she could have kicked Mai and Mai would've said 'thank you.'

The four order their drinks and sat down to talk, except no one did. Mai sat there uncomfortably until their order was called out.

"I'll get." Mai immediately jumped out of her seat, needing a break from the uncomfortable atmosphere. Unfortunately the counter was less than a minute walk from there table.

"A espresso, a cinnamon roll iced coffee, a cold brew, a cup of earl grey and lavender tea, an order of coffee biscuits, a slice of pound cake, three chocolate chip espresso cookies, and two lemon-basil tarts." the barista told Mai offering her a tray with the goodies.

After a thank you to the barista Mai brought the tray back. Not really sure who had ordered what she merely set the tray down in the middle of the table and took her seat again.

"You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you,"Tsuna began grabbing the cold brew,"Well to put it simply, you're my sister."

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly. I thought you said I'm your sister, but that can't be right." Mai smiled, carefully setting down her cup of tea.

"No, you heard correctly." Tsuna punctuated the statement with a bite of cookie.

"So if I am… why exactly wasn't I contacted sooner? Like oh… I don't know when my mother died." Mai comment was lighthearted in nature, but the was something dark in the tone she spoke with.

Tsuna dropped his calm neutrality and frowned,"I didn't know you existed. Our father… he isn't exactly the most thoughtful person around. When you were born he freaked out paid the doctors to say that you died and left you with a retired, ex-coworker of his. Unfortunately soon after the co worker died leaving you with only his wife, the person you know as your mother. Iemitsu, our father, didn't keep tabs on you and thus was unaware of what happened. Only recently has he tried to make contact with you. I believe it was a month ago. As for me I was eight when you were born and all I was told is that my little sibling had become a star. I was very sheltered and I didn't understand that you were supposedly dead, but I accepted the answer"

"Wait, wait a minute was he that really creepy, pushy, foreigner? Blond with a weird beard, suit, because that guy gave me a bruise on my wrist that didn't go away for like... two weeks." Mai scoffed at the idea that such a person could be her father.

The man in the fedora snorted into his espresso causing Mai to look up at him. The man raised an eyebrow at her. Mai sent a glare that could rival sixteen year old Hibari.

"Yeah," Tsuna muttered drawing Mai's attention back to him,"he's like that. Once when I was seventeen he punched me in the face and it was swollen for a month."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but I do have a few questions and a request." Mai took a sip of her tea which was luke-warm.

Tsuna nodded his head in acceptance.

"First of all, who are these people?" Mai jestered to the man and woman with her head.

Tsuna blushed slightly at forgetting his manners,"This," Tsuna gestured to the man, "is Reborn. He a family friend and my father figure." Tsuna's blush grew brighter at the statement, "This is Dokuro Chrome," Tsuna gestured to the woman.

Mai nodded and took a moment to digest the information. "Why was he scared? Iemitsu, I mean, what made him so nervous about my birth? As far as I know, I was a very healthy baby."

"We are related to a noble family; if people found out that you were born, they'd jump at the chance to marry into our family. Iemitsu didn't want you to live the life of a doll only to become a broodmare to have as many children of our blood line as possible. At least that's how he explained it." Tsuna nibbled on a cookie as he explained.

"So… He thought that giving me up was the best way to protect me. He's trying I guess that counts for something, not very much, mind you" Mai finished her tea,"If that's the case… then why is it okay to approach me now?"

Tsuna and Reborn shared a look. Tsuna looked away with red covering the tips of his ears and sipped his could brew. Reborn sighed, shaking his head.

"Well it's like this… Tsuna here is the head of Vongola. That means he's got political power by heaps and bounds and he's more than willing to protect you with that power. He's the one that pushed Iemitsu to talk to you after he learned of your existance. With how well that turned out we should've just come first." Reborn leaned back in his chair.

"I see… Not to be rude, but I'd be more comfortable if we had a DNA test done." Mai stared into her empty teacup, biting her lip, Mai began to zone out completely focused on her thoughts

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Dokuro.

"It's okay to cry. I know that the information can be overwhelming." Dokuro smiled softly, Mai had a feeling she really did understand.

Mai's eyes did water, but no tears fell,"Thank you Dokuro-san. I think I'll be okay. I think in terms of shocks in my life this doesn't even make top three"

"What… kind of life have you had?" Tsuna asked, voice laced with concern.

"Oh.. you know, normal... orphan shocks" Mai replied uneasily.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, but Mai didn't say anymore on the subject.

"You know, I got these lemon-basil tarts for you." Tsuna said causally.

Mai eyes brightened and her smiled widened"Really?' then Mai cheeks flushed, "You didn't have too."

"I wanted to. After all don't you think a big brother should be able to spoil his little sister." Tsuna grinned at Mai.

The comment mix with Tsuna's smile caused the poor girl to turn completely red, but she looked down and hide a smile behind a tart.

* * *

The DNA test came back positive as everyone expected it to. Of course the results meant that Mai and Tsuna needed to have another talk. This time Tsuna picked where they were meeting. He pick a very spiffy restaurant which meant Mai didn't have anything to wear to such place. Tsuna offered to buy her a dress and Mai was hesitant to accept. However, Tsuna was her brother and if she ever needed to go to an establishment like the one they were going to she would have something to wear.

There was a pile a different dress. Mai wasn't even looking; she had no idea what looked good on her. So she allowed her brother and the attendants to work together and try and find something that was befitting of her. Dess after dress was added to the pile until it was almost as tall as Mai.

"Am I going to have to try all of these on?" Mai nudged the pile that looked like it could fall over a minute.

"Only if you want to."

"Please do."

The responses came at the same time and Mai wasn't sure who said what, but resigned herself to hours of dress shopping.

It took three hours, but they finally narrowed it down to two dressed. The was a soft pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves, a florally embroidered bodice with lacing up the back, and a tulle skirt that ended just above the knee.

There also was a baby blue dress. The bodice had a conservative neck line, lacing in the back, tulle flowers in a slightly darker shade blooming along the waistline and up on the right side stopping just before the breast. The skirt was ruffled and was a high-low cut with the front stopping at mid thigh while the back ended below the knee.

Mai liked the blue one better and Tsuna declared that they would buy that one.

"Does this man we're done?" Mai asked while Tsuna paid for the dress.

Tsuna let out a snort of laughter."Not by a long shot. We still have to get shoes, accessories, and your hair and nails done."

The two siblings exited the shop and walked for a block or so.

"You aren't doing this because you feel guilty about what happened, are you?" Mai bit her lip nervously when the entered the shoe store.

"No, not at all." Tsuna had the attendants for the shoe store bring out tan, nude, silver, and baby blue heels,"What do you think?" Tsuna asked referring to the shoes.

"Not blue or tan. Then why are you doing it?" Mai responded pointing at the heels.

"Well, two main reasons. One, I've always wanted to do this: help someone pick out what to wear. Two, you're going to be meeting my closest friends and I want the to be in awe of you." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…" Mai blushed and looked down. Her eyes widened,"These." She proclaimed holding up a pair of silver heels that would cover her toes and the criss-cross across her ankle. They were prefect.

Tsuna paid for a pair in Mai size and headed to a nail salon. Mai got fake nails the color of her dress with tiny bundles of silver flowers painted on. Next was jewerly; Mai chose a simple white lace choker. Then it was time for hair. The underside of Mai's hair was braided and held in place with miniscule silver flower clips. Finally Mai had her makeup done which lead to a silvery smoky eye and a natural lip color with a slight pink tint to it.

* * *

It was time for dinner and Mai was trembling in her heels. _What if Tsuna friends don't like me? Will I not be allowed to stay with them? Ugh! MAI! What are you thinking? Tsuna is you family. But aren't I really just a stranger to him. Would he bother hunting you down if he didn't want to bond with you? Would he drop close to 500,000 ¥ on someone he wasn't going to continue talking to? I don't know he doesn't seem like the type but-_

Mai's thoughts were cut short.

"Mai it's time." Tsuna called over to her.

* * *

So am I the only one that noticed how much Mai looks like Nana? No? Good. Actually I'm working on a Nana is Mai fic too.

Haha help me. I've kind of got writer's block for all my other stories this has been bouncing in my head since I started reading _Heart and Soul_ by sakurademonalchemist which mind you is very different, but you should definitely check out.

Mai isn't like WTF is Vongola because like any good organization they have a cover story. Which in this is electronics.

I'm open to pairing that stay in the same universe i.e. KHR characters/KHR characters and GH characters/GH characters.

Comment or PM any questions you have


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Slight Iemitsu bashing, spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , post canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Mai is Tsuna little sister, slight gore, fighting, mentions of prostitution, the mafia, mentions of human experimentation

* * *

Taking a deep breath,Mai placed her hand in her brother's. Despite the fact that she was a normally rather clumsy person, in the heels she had on, Mai's steps were steady and sure. The two siblings entered the private dining room. Tsuna lead Mai to her seat, pulled the chair out for her, and pushed it in before sitting in his own seat. Mai took some time to look at the other people in the room.

There was Dokuro and a male look alike. A man with silver hair, a man with white hair, a man with a cut along his chin, and a boy who looked to be more around Mai's age. She paused when she saw the last man for a moment she thought he was Naru. He wasn't the most obvious reason being this man was in his mid twenties and Naru was only a year older than Mai.

"So, this is Mai, my sister," Tsuna nodded towards Mai, "Mai these are my closest friend. They're practically family."

"Gokudera Hayato," the man with silver hair grummbled. Mai noticed he had green eyes. _He must be half._

"Yamamoto Takashi," the man with a cut on his chin waved. There was something about him that put Mai on edge.

"Sasagawa Ryohei," the man with white hair grinned widely. Mai couldn't help but feel at ease with him.

"Rokudo Mukuro," Dokuro's look alike smirked. There was something off putting about him, yet at the same time something familiar.

"Hibari Kyoya," the older Naru grunted. Mai thought he was similar to Lin.

"I'm the great Bovino Lambo and Tsuna-nii doesn't need anymore siblings." the teen that was younger than Mai proclaimed.

"Lambo!" Tsuna began to scold, but Mai held up to stop him.

"It's okay Tsuna. I know that more than anyone else. There really isn't any need for me to be a part of you life. But as long as you're willing to have me I'll do my best to be worth your time." Mai sat up straighter in her seat.

The table was quiet for a long enough period for the group to place their orders.

Then Gokudera spoke,"It says here on your files that you've taken over two months worth of absences, yet somehow you've managed to stay in the top fifty in your school. What were all the absences for?" He had an entire accordion folder filled to the brim with information on Mai.

"Ah…it... was for my job." Mai played with her fork nervously.

Gokudera gave Mai an unimpressed look,"What kind of job? Where was it? What did you do?"

Mai took a deep breath; she wasn't ashamed of the joy she experienced at SPR. She was apprehensive about telling the group, but she wasn't ashamed."I worked as a secretary for a temporary section of the Society of Psychical Research in Japan. It was based in Shibuya, but about two and a half months ago it was shut down. I mostly did grunt work carrying equipment, setting it up, keeping watch on the cameras."

A strange glint entered Gokudera's eyes,"So… How did you acquire this job? What sort of experiences did you have? What kind of people did you meet?"

Mai couldn't help but smile as Gokudera's tone went from professional disinterest to completely enraptured.

"Well… broke a camera and my ex-boss's assistant. My ex-boss said that I had to help him and after the first case he offered me a job. I'd say all of it was pretty terrifying especially when I was new and didn't really get what was going on. Still I enjoyed every minute of it. I worked with Catholic priests, a miko, a monk, a medium, an amazingly efficient researcher, two actually and an onmyouji."

"Did you ever encounter any spirits?" Mai could have sworn there were stars in Gokudera's eyes.

Mai giggled,"Quite a few. The first I ever experienced was possessing a doll and it turned out that the entire house was filled with ghost children because a Mom's spirit was keeping them there. She lost her daughter and killed herself out of grief. Then there was a ghost that was dumping water on couples because her boyfriend that was cheating on her did that right after they broke up and she accidentally killed herself. Then there was this little boy spirit who possessed me and wanted his dead body found."

Mai shivered at the thought of the next case,"Next was this guy who was scared of death so he killed people and bathed in their blood. It was… there was this house that was controlled by a demigod. There was an entire class of elementary school age ghosts too."

The rest of the table watched as Mai and Gokudera had a very convoluted and confusing conversation about ghosts that no one else could follow.

"At least they're getting along I was worried that Gokudera would be overprotective." Tsuna muttered to himself.

* * *

 _I think that went pretty well. I only really talked to Tsuna and Gokudera-san, but I think the other were scoping me out before they instigated any sort of conversation, I hope._ Mai thought as she walked home. The silver heels Tsuna had bought her were surprisingly comfortable.

 _ **Dangerdangerdangernotsafenotsafenotsafe**_

The warning was given a second before it happened. Mai was slammed against the wall of the alley she had been passing.

"Hoho, she really does look like the Decimo." the voice was soft and deceivingly gentle. As it came for the man pinning Mai she wasn't falling for such a tone.

Mai let all her weight fall to the ground, but the man still had her hands in his grip. So Mai yanked her hands down causing the man's head to crash painfully into the wall in front of him. She then jabbed him in the groin. The man fell backward and Mai punched im in the throat before trying to continue on her way.

"She took him down pretty quick didn't she?" a voice the could only be described a sleazy asked from the shadows.

A group of at least twenty men materialized out of the darkness; all of them looked like yakuza. Mai knew she couldn't take them all, but there was nowhere to run so she had to at least try.

The first man ran up one arm defending his stomach the other in a wide arc heading towards Mai's face. Mai jabbed the man in his armpit and poked at his eyes with her fake nails. They came back wet. The thug fell to the concrete clutching his eyes. Mai stomped mercilessly on his stomach.

Another goon rushed towards Mai. This one had more training than the first. He managed to grab Mai from behind. A different thug ran towards Mai. She headbutted the first and flung him at the second.

A four man rushed at Mai ready to choke her. She ducked, punched him in the throat, kneed him in the solar plexus, and brought her leg down on his ribs.

A fifth and six came and Mai defeated them with ease. Then the attackers brought out knives. Mai was able to fend off two before she got cut on the arm. Her movement slowed considerably, but was able to beat another three.

Mai heard a click and whipped around; there was a handgun pointed at her chest."Now, let's just calm down there girly." the man cackled gleefully.

"Now hands where we can see them, slowly now." the man sneered and gestured senselessly at Mai with the gun.

Mai complied with the demands. Mai allowed one of the goons that hadn't been injured to tie her hands with a zip-tie.

"Grab her phone she probably has the Decimo's number. Call him, tell him we've got his sister" the man ordered one of the men,"And clean these people up."

Mai was searched and her phone was confiscated by a man with a tattoo of a gecko. When the group was distracted Mai began to loosen the zip-tie.

* * *

When Tsuna got a call from Mai phone he picked up immediately. Mai had been kidnapped and Tsuna was just about to have the call traced. When he heard the sound of fighting he had the call recorded.

"What the- how did she get loose?"

"Oh god! His eyes are bleeding!"

"She ripped out a chunk of his arm!"

A gurgled scream.

"She got a knife!"

More yelling.

A gunshot then Tsuna could hear teeth sink into flesh and the sound of spitting.

That's when Tsuna had the call traced.

* * *

By the time Tsuna and his guardians got to the warehouse Mai was being held at there were bodies strewn about the building. Tsuna spared a glance and knew Mai had won the approval of Hibari and Mukuro.

"Mai? Are you in here?" Tsuna called out.

"Tsuna?" Mai appeared from behind a pillar. Her dress was torn and bloody, her shoes were long gone, makeup and blood was smeared across her face, there were cuts on every exposed limbs

"Nii-san, heal Mai," Tsuna ordered.

A yellow glow emitted from Sasagawa hands and when the hand touched Mai's wounds they closed up.

"Okay this is not a normal thing that happens, but okay…"Mai gaped at her now uninjured arms.

"You're surprisingly calm about this." Yamamoto grinned.

"Oh no, I've passed beyond stressed and am in the state of so confused I'm calm." Mai laughed hysterically.

Mai, honestly, was expecting a lot worse than the mafia. human experimentation or something of the nature. When Mai said so she noticed how eyes flickered to Rokudo and she doesn't bring it up again.

"What I want to know is where you extremely learned to fight." Ryohei commented.

"I didn't. I can't fight," Mai told them. They looked at the bodies and raised their eyebrows.

"I know self defense. The Nee-sans that I live by taught me. After all I was only fourteen when I started living alone." Mai sighed.

"Kufufufu, so you live in the red light district." Rokudo snickered.

"Yeah, and if you talk shit about sex workers we're going to have a problem," Mai smile was poisonous and her teeth already had blood in them.

"No one's saying anything about anyone." Tsuna insisted trying to placate Mai.

* * *

Mai's life mostly went back to normal after the mafia explanation. If you counted having an armed guard with you normal. The craziest part was that Mai's school allowed it. Tsuna insistead on paying for Mai everyday necessities which left Mai with a lot more time to study causing her grade to shoot up. By the time third year finals rolled around Mai had landed the top spot.

Of course finals meant that Mai would be graduating soon. This lead to the first argument in Mai and Tsuna's sibling relationship. Tsuna wanted Mai to move to Italy. Mai was against the idea for a number of reasons. She couldn't speak Italian. She needed to sort out university. Mai was perfectly comfortable in Japan and she didn't know if the Vongola Famiglia would like her.

Tsuna had a counter for every reason. Mai could learn Italian and it would look good on university applications as would going to a foreign country. Mai could expand her comfort zone and there was no way that Vongola wouldn't love her.

Not long after Mai stopped responding to Tsuna texts and calls Gokudera sent her a text.

 _No matter how hard you argue he's going to win. Might as well give in_

It still took until the day of graduation to convince Mai to move to Italy. By the end of the week everything was packed. Mai's landlord didn't particularly care that she didn't give him a thirty day notice.

* * *

This is shorter than I planned, but I need my readers opinion. Do you want Mai to study in England or do you want Naru to come back to Japan?

Comments, questions PM me or contact me via reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings:Iemitsu bashing, spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , post canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Mai is Tsuna little sister, Swearing

* * *

The first few months in Italy were a whirlwind for Mai. Tsuna lived in a mansion bigger than even than the one from the Urado case. He was a mafia boss, but still three months in and Mai still got lost trying to find the dining room.

Mai was also taken on another shopping excursion with help from three women and her brother. Kyoko, who insisted Mai call her that, was Sasagawa-san's little sister. Hana, Tsuna's official lawyer, Kyoko's best friend, and Sasagawa wife. Both of whom and known Tsuna basically their entire life. Then there was Haru. Haru had known Tsuna since he was thirteen. She was slightly eccentric, but most of the people Tsuna knew were.

Mai proved to be rather observant in a number of ways. She noticed the Tsuna morning coffee had been poisoned based on the color. Tsuna took his morning coffee black and according to Mai the color was too light. She noticed an assassin dressed as a assassin's foot steps were too quiet. All staff member had clunky sounding gaits to let people know they're coming. (Woe to the poor injured staff that worked before that rule was put in place).

* * *

Mai was starting to settle into Italy, slowly picking up the language, getting use to Vongola headquarters, things like that, when she got a phone call.

"Sawada Mai speaking."

"Mai is that you? Did you change your name?"

"Bou-san! Yeah, it's me. And something like that, I guess."

Well… We, Ayako, John, Masako, Osamu, and I, were wondering if you wanted to help on a case?"

"I'd love to-"

"Great, where do you live I can-"

"But… I'm kind of in Italy right now. So... It'd be a little hard for me too help…"

"What?"

"I'm in-"

"No, no, I heard that. What do you mean you're in Italy? That's in Europe Mai, Europe!"

"I'm well aware that Italy is in Europe. I had to take a twelve hour flight here."

There was some muffled chatter and what sounded like the phone being passed around through the air.

"Sorry Mai Ayako and Bou-san are fighting again. The phone went flying."

"It's fine John, things happen."

"How did you end up in Italy? And where in Italy are you?"

"I'm in Sicily. It's kind of a long story…"

"I don't think Bou-san will be needing his phone for awhile with the way Ayako is going."

"I want to talk to Boss."

"Omasu! How are you? Which university did you get into?""

"Ugh! Really Boss? School talk?"

"Yep. I'm genuinely interested though. I… I don't know if I'll be returning to Japan for studying. So I wanted your opinion."

"Mai… What do you mean? Are you planning on staying in Italy?"

"Uh… May...be? I mean I haven't decided. I know I want to study psychology and religious studies, but… if I do... it'll probably online, you know."

"But what about the university experience, socializing, and isn't psychology kind of advanced for you I mean..." Omasu trailed off not wanted to say that Mai was too stupid to take classes.

"What do you mean? I was top in my graduating class Yasuhara. As for the 'university experience' I don't really care. I'm socializing enough where I'm staying."

"Sorry it's just Big Boss-" Omasu began trying to explain himself.

"Yes, Naru did like to point out my lack of intelligence in the field of parapsychology, didn't he." Mai cut the researcher off not wanting to hear anything about her old boss's opinion on her.

"So what kind of place are you staying at?" John asked changing the subject.

"A sort of dorm, I suppose you could call it that. There are a lot of Japanese people here. John what do you think? Should I go back to Japan or should I stay in Italy?"

"As much as all of us would like to see you Mai, I think you should do what feels right."

"It feels right to be with Nii-sama…"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you. You were mumbling."

 _I can't believe I just referred to Tsuna as Nii-sama, out loud even!_ "Nothing John, just talking to myself."

"Oh… Did you say you were looking at religious studies?"

"Um… yeah. Honestly, religions fascinate me. How so many different cultures came up with different religious explanations for natural, and scientifically explained phenomenons. And how religion affected their daily lives… I'll stop talking now," Mai blushed as she began to ramble.

"I don't mind you sounded very-"

"Mai! Is that you?"

"Yes Ayako, it's me."

"How've you been?"

"I've been-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a sec Ayako, let me put you on hold."

Mai pressed the hold button on her phone,"Yes, who is it?"

"It's Tsuna. I wanted to ask you a few things." That was that Tsuna. The voice was too gruff. Not scratchy enough like how Tsuna's was from disuse while doing paperwork.

"Iemitsu-san, please refrain from pretending to be my brother." Mai called towards the door.

There was some grumbling from the other side of the door and then the barely there sound of someone leaving. Mai picked up her phone again.

"Sorry Ayako, you were saying?" There was only silence. Mai looked at her phone _call time: 8min 49sec._

* * *

Although Tsuna opposed it fiercely Reborn insisted that Mai be introduced to the Mafia world. It took months to convince Tsuna to merely let the Varia meet Mai. By that time Mai was already taking Religious study classes.

God that was a mistake. Aside from the fact that Mai nearly got in a fight with Belphegor, She got along swimmingly with Fran. Both were dubious to Belphegor's prince status and rather verbal about these ideas. When the Varia left Mai exchanged contact information with Fran promising to "keep in touch." This only fueled Belphegor's anger.

* * *

Mai was a social person by nature and her limited socialization was draining her. She wanted to talk to people that weren't employed by her brother. Tsuna was five feet deep in paperwork so he was too busy to talk so were the rest of guardians. Fran was on a stealth mission and couldn't be bothered. She didn't want to call any of the SPR irregulars. Mai knew that she shouldn't go out without at least one guard but she was dying from lack of social interaction.

Mai strolled down the streets deciding how to strike up a conversation. _I could go into a book shop asking for advice on what I should read next. That's… REALLY pathetic. I'm not doing that._

"Hey, do you want to go for a coffee?" a voice broke Mai out of her thoughts.

"What? Me?" Mai pointed to herself rather flustered.

"Yeah," the man asking Mai started to corner her, "you're pretty cute after all. You are free right?"

Mai backed up until her back hit the wall of the bookstore she was planning on entering. Her eye's darted side to side trying to find an escape without drawing too much attention. Mai found none.

"Hey, there you are!"

Someone else had entered the equation. It was another man strangely young for having white hair. He couldn't be any older than Rokudo-san.

Are you hitting on my dearest?" the new arrival snarled at the first man.

"NO! Certainly not, I was just… leaving, yeah." the at left at a steady jog.

"Um… Thanks for your help, but I should be going." Mai smiled nervously.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some tea. I could get you some," the man smiled cheerily, "I'm Byakuran by the way."

* * *

Mai and Byakuran sat in a tiny tea shop. The shop actually let Mai blend her own tea. So she relaxed with a mix of valerian, mint, lavender, and st. John's wort. Byakuran was seated across from her with a cup of mostly marshmallows although he claimed it was hot chocolate.

"Thanks again," Mai sighed as some of the tension left her shoulders."that guy was really weird. I don't get why though."

Byakuran raised one of his eyebrows, "Mai, that guy was hitting on you."

Mai scrunched her face up in confusion, "He didn't touch me let alone hit me."

Byakuran snickered, "No, no, he was-"

"Byakuran! There you are." A girl about Fran's age called from inside a black car.

"Ah! Yuni come over here and meet my new friend Mai!" Byakuran waved at the girl, Yuni.

The girl got out of the car she was wearing a very expensive looking suit, but instead of the traditional pants or A-line skirt the bottom part was a pair of black shorts that ended mid-thigh.

"You skipped out on paperwork to harass this poor girl" Yuni huffed.

"I did not," Byakuran slumped across the table, whining.

"Actually Miss, Byakuran saved me from a rather aggressive man who wanted me to have coffee with me." Mai smiled reassuringly.

"Wow… you really look like…" Yuni stared at Mai.

The poor girl shifted under the older's scrutiny. Mai couldn't take it any longer,"Um… Who do I look like?"

Oh! Just someone we know" Yuni waved off the question.

"Speaking of Tsu-chan we have a meeting with him today don't we." Byakuran seemed to have quickly recovered from his pouting as he was flouncing around the coffee shop.

"The meeting been canceled. Apparently someone important from the mansion has gone missing," Yuni explained, "That's why we were looking for you.

Just then Mai's phone rang. It was Tsuna.

"Oh! Nii-sama, no I'm not lost. I know we were supposed to meet at the fountain, but some guy harassed me. Then a kind man named Byakuran helped me. I'll tell you the whole story when I get to our meeting place." Mai rushed out hoping to prevent any yelling or squadrons from being deployed. Then Mai ended the call without waiting for a response.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go my brother's waiting for me. Plus Byakuran, you have work to do. I don't want to take up anymore of your time." Mai waved at her new acquaintances as she gathered her things.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride you were pestered by a nasty man not too long ago? I could give you a ride." Yuni offered.

"No, I think... that would just make my brother... more concerned. Besides I'll be fine." Mai reassured the older woman.

* * *

Tsuna was already waiting with a car when Mai got to the fountain. She wasn't really surprised when her intuition told her that Tsuna was pissed. Tsuna held the car door open for Mai. He waited five minutes before ripping into Mai.

"Don't you know how dangerous that was? You could have been killed, or kidnapped, or worse!" Tsuna continued a long tirade for what felt like hours to Mai.

The rant didn't make Mai feel repentant in the slightest in fact it only made her mad. Then she snapped, "You think I didn't know the risks I was taking I may be younger than you but I'm not naive!"

"Then what was so important that you had to leave the mansion?"

"Socialization! I don't have anyone to talk to at all. Employees are not people to talk to. You and you're guardians are far too busy for me to even think about bothering. Fran is almost always on a mission and I'm not going to risk his life because I'm lonely. I thought that when I found out I had family that I wouldn't be alone anymore. But, in the end you're just like Naru. You give me a taste of what family is like and then you leave me feeling even more alone." Mai had begun to tear up, "Honestly is that how you get your kicks? Is it too much to ask? Is it too much to want to be an actual family?"

Tsuna flinched. That wasn't what he expected Mai to say. He wasn't even sure where to start. Who was Naru? Why did he make Mai feel alone? How was he supposed to fix this? Tsuna was not experienced in comforting people.

"Ah… Sorry, nevermind. I...I didn't mean to make you worry." Mai wiped at her tears.

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. You should be able to tell me what you're thinking without having to apologize. I should worry about you; you're my little sister. But I shouldn't be so overprotective that it stifles you. I guess I'm so use to my family liking being left alone that I forgot that other people like to be social. So, I'm sorry I hurt you so much that you think I don't care. I'm sorry that whoever this Naru is hurt you. And I want to be a real family not just be related by blood. In short I want to be the 'Nii-sama' you spoke to on the phone" Tsuna replied forcefully.

Mai gaped at her older brother, blushed when he mentioned Naru and nodded with a sniffle, "Then you're already doing a pretty good job."

"Now that we've cleared up that issue. Did you say you met someone named Byakuran?

* * *

God I'm sorry this chapter has gone through a lot of revising.

Approximant time Mai has spent in Italy by the end of this chapter: ten months

Mai graduated in March so it's January right now. Yuni do you like shorts that much? Why are you wearing them in January? Also Mai why are you so obtuse?

There's going to be one to two more chapters before Mai meets up with Naru

Mai goes to England: 3

Naru goes to Japan: 2

Mai and Naru meet in Italy: 3


	4. Chapter 4

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , Post Canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Iemitsu bashing, Mai is Tsuna little sister, Swearing, mentions of polyamorous relationship, mentions of 100/48/51, mentions of gay relationship, straight relationship, 87/33,

* * *

"Um.. yes? He was very kind to me. Is he an enemy? Should I be wary of him? Although he was dangerous. He wasn't a danger to me so I think it's okay. Plus something about the woman with him… Yuni I think, was very similar to you." Mai pondered for a moment tapping her finger against her chin.

"No he's not an enemy, in fact he's one of our closest allies. He's just a little eccentric," Tsuna reassured, laughing awkwardly.

"Is is the whole marshmallow thing? Because that's not that weird," Mai tilted her head, questioning her brother.

Tsuna paused, "Well, no… he's dating both our head mechanics. I mean, that's not what strange. It's more the fact that he hasn't tried to make his boyfriends part of his familia."

Mai blinked in rapid succession before giggling," Doesn't that show how much he trusts Vongola and you as a boss?"

Tsuna hummed "I never thought of it like that."

* * *

Fran and Mai were chatting in Mai's room when Mai got a phone call from Omasu.

"It's Mai. What's up Omasu?"

"So… Mai I just wanted to tell you… that I have an internship." Omasu began.

"That's great! Did you call just to tell me that?" Mai asked confused.

"It's um… with Madoka. So I'll be with Big Boss and I just thought I should tell you because…" Omasu trailed off trying to be sensitive.

"Mai~ who are you talking to?" Fran whined in his usual monotone.

"Oh! Sorry Fran, this is one of my friends from Japan." Mai explained to Mukuro's apprentice.

"Mai, who's Fran?" Omasu voice took a strange tone.

"Fran's one of the friends I made here in Italy. I think the two of you would get along," Mai giggled, "anyway I don't really care if you manage to seduce Naru. It's your choice. I don't want anything I say to influence your time spent in England studying," she finished bitterly

Then phone was yanked out of Mai's hand by none other than Fran, "Well, I don't have the same reservations. I don't know who this Naru is, but tell him if he ever hurts Mai again he won't live to tell the tale. Just passing on a message that needs to be said," then Fran ended the call.

Fran's normally stoic face was twisted with a snarl. Which was very out of character for him in Mai's opinion.

"Fran… are you… feeling okay? You seem…" Mai tentatively asked she stopped when she was Fran's eye which were blazing with mist flames.

"I'm fine," Fran grumbled, " we just need to talk to the Decimo."

"Nii-sama, why?" Mai was becoming more and more confused.

"To tell him that if you become flame active I'll immediately harmonize with you." Fran was already walking out of the room.

Mai wasn't very knowledgeable in flame terminology, but she knew enough to read between the lines. She was a Sky and Fran was her Mist.

* * *

To be an inactive Sky with active elements was a dangerous game. It could potentially cause the element to become inactive if the bond was strong enough. There was also the chance the Sky flames could burn the user to death from the inside trying to reach its element. Considering how vital Fran was to the Varia and how Tsuna did not want his sister to die the decision was a no brainer. Mai had to become active.

The dying will bullet was once again used; Home Tutor Hitman Reborn was back. Suffice to say shit happened.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei wasn't sure what he should think of Tsuna's little sister when he first met her. She was only a year older than Lambo. She was a civilian. Could she even defend herself? It turned out she could defend herself and that she wasn't as innocent as she looked. He couldn't help, but be reminded of Tsuna when Mai looked like she was ready to go toe to toe with Mukuro to defend the women she calls Nee-san.

She was just a stubborn as her brother, Ryohei discovered. She refused to live in Italy (" _Where her brother could protect her,"_ part of his mind whispered, the part that still told him Kyoko needed to be protected, even though he knew how capable she was). He tried very hard not to think of Mai, who lived in the red light district of Tokyo alone, as sixteen year old Kyoko. He failed.

Then Mai was living in the mansion and she was there, but wasn't and Ryohei had no time to dwell on that thought as he was buried under work and school. She became friends with Mukuro's little one, if the rumors were true and they usually were. When Mai went missing. Ryohei was reminded of Tsuna before he was Decimo as he watched how frantic his boss became before Hayato had Tsuna call Mai. She picked up. Ryohei could tell because Mai said something that made the anger and worry dissipate from Tsuna if only for a moment.

When the two came back something was different. Mai was more there, a certain weight has been taken off Tsuna's notices because no one else yelled at Mai either.

Mai was a Sky and Ryohei wasn't surprised because Mai had too much Tsuna in her to be anything but. Ryohei wasn't all that surprised that Mai harmonized with Fran the moment her flames appear either. They were close and not in a romantic sense. Still, for some reason others were.

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu stared at his baby, a daughter. He held her and the overwhelming desire to protect her saw what kind of life awaits his baby girl. If she's lucky then the worst is getting married to a high ranking employee's son at worst… Iemitsu shuddered. So he gave up his princess to protect her.

There was his princess right before his eyes. She looked so much like his dear Nana it was startling. She didn't know who he was. Iemitsu know that it's his own fault and hates himself for it.

She didn't want to even talk to him and on some level Iemitsu feel he deserved he knew about his princess was through a few maids. She was friends with Tsuna's Mist's apprentice. She was a Sky. She loved ghost hunting. She loved wearing pink. Iemitsu didn't know if he'd ever get to even talk to his little girl again.

* * *

Fran knew that Mai was different. When Bel-senpai started his prince spiel Mai scoffed. Fran watched as Bel-senpai face got redder and redder with anger. The best part was no matter how much Bel-senpai wanted to attack he couldn't. She was the Decimo's sister after all. Then she struck up a conversation with Fran, casually insulting Bel-senpai. When the Varia left he and Mai had exchanged phone numbers.

When Fran found out about Mai's little execution to town he wasn't upset with her because he understood that she needed to talk to people. In fact although Fran would never say it, he blamed himself. He wasn't there for Mai and it pissed him off to no end. Which made Fran even more angry because he didn't understand why he even felt this way.

It wasn't until that phone call he understood. Mai and he were relaxing in her room after Fran came back from a mission. Mai dear sweet Mai was angry at even the mention of someone's name. Whatever this person did they would not be forgiven. So when Mai said didn't care. When that just wouldn't fly. That when Fran figured it out, why he cared about Mai so much; she was his Sky.

Because no there was never a hint of harmonization between he and Xanxus. Fran would never be a replacement again. He had promised himself that. Xanxus already had a Mist. There was no need for Fran. There was was Mai, who needed him, who was empty, who cared about him, who grit her teeth every time Bel-senpai threw knives at him or spoke to him. There was Mai who would never use him as a replacement and who cared about his feelings. Mai who he felt safe enough around to smile when she told a joke.

So really, there was no contest or courting, just Mai.

* * *

Mai was getting bored again even with training from hell courtesy of Reborn and her online college classes her schedule was pretty empty. Instead of climbing out the window like last time Mai decided to visit her brother.

"Nii-sama are you busy?" she asked peering into Tsuna's office.

Tsuna set aside his pen and paper, "I have somethings to do, but if you need anything I'd be glad to help."

"Well it's just, I'm use to being busier. Right now I only have school and training so I'm really bored, but if I had like a job or something. Then I'd feeling like I was actually doing something besides sitting around." Mai rubbed the back of her head

Tsuna paused to consider his opinions. He could say no and they would have a rehash of what happened two months ago. He could say yes and give Mai the job of sorting paperwork in his office, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't go over too well either. Or he could have her work at their Clam Electronics' the cover for Vongola. That would keep Mai away from Mafia business and she would have something to do.

"Well, not too long ago the greeter from our sister company resigned. We could at least set you up with an interview." Tsuna offered, not mentioning that he would be putting in a word for Mai.

Mai's whole face lit up,"Yeah that sounds great. Thank you Nii-sama. I'll get right on that!"

* * *

There was a knock on Mai's door.

"Hello, who is it?" Mai asked, shutting her laptop.

Tsuna opened the door enough to pop his head in. "It's me I just wanted to ask, in about a week is Mom's birthday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?"

Mai froze. Mom, Nana, but even though Nana was Tsuna's mother. She wasn't Mai's. Without noticing Mai had begun to tremble.

"Hey, Mai what's wrong?" Tsuna gentle voice cut through Mai's thoughts.

"If I… If I go with will she even know who I am? I hate saying it, but she isn't my mother. She didn't raise me. I already have a mother and she's dead. But… but I've already cut Iemitsu out of my life. And," Mai started to sob, "I don't want to lose both my parents because of one of Iemitsu's mistakes. I don't want to lock Nana out because of him. I want to go with you and meet Nana, but I don't want to cause her pain either. What if me being there brings her pain?"

"Mai, if I know my mom as well as I think I do, and I do, then she'll be ecstatic that you're home. The only thing seeing you will do is make her cry tears of happiness." Tsuna reassured, hugging Mai as she wept.

* * *

Tsuna was late of Nana's birthday. It seemed off to the other people present. The other people being Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, Bianchi, Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuyoshi.

About twenty minutes after the party had started there was a knock on the door. Nana rushed to answer it. There was Tsuna and a girl behind him.

"Mom, I have a present for you. I took a while to get it ready. That's why I'm so late," Tsuna laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. Then he stepped aside so Nana could see the girl behind him.

It was like looking into a mirror. The same brown eyes, the same build, the same hair color, even similar hairstyles granted Mai's hair was longer. Tsuna had Mai dressed in a similar outfit to Nana as well.

Nana moved as if she were possessed. She stumbled up to her long lost daughter and wrapped her up in a bone breaking hug.

"Oh my baby," Nana started to sob, gut wrenching, sobs, "I missed you.

Mai began to bawl too as she clung to her mother. Tsuna grinned at the two weeping women blocking the doorway. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed his example. Tsuyoshi, Dino, and Bianchi who had yet to even hear of Mai were confused. Fuuta and I-pin, who had only heard the bias opinion of Lambo on Mai, were wary. Lambo was mad at Mai for making Nana cry until he noticed they were happy tears.

Nana then swept Tsuna up in the hug as well. "Thank you Tsuna." was fervently whispered over and over.

After Nana and Mai had calmed down and cleaned up the party restarted with a lighter atmosphere in the house than anyone ever thought possible considering how welcoming Nana was already.

did

* * *

Lambo was possessive and he could admit it. He didn't like who perceived as outsiders infringing on his family. Mai was most certainly an outsider. She made Lambo's brother act out of character. Lambo didn't like Mai one bit. She took up Tsuna time, made him worry, and Lambo hated her for it.

Then she was a Sky of course she was. Lambo didn't know very much about Fran, but he had to wonder what kind of person he was to harmonize with Mai.

Lambo threw all of that out the window when his mama, Nana, was so, so, so happy to see Mai.

* * *

It hadn't happened in so long Mai nearly forgot about it, nearly.

 _She was at a shrine that much Mai could tell. It was new or at least very well taken care Mai had committed what the shrine looked like to memory she noticed two people arguing, a monk and a miko_

" _Don't lie to me you let him die!" the bitter resentment in the Miko's voice made Mai flinch almost as much as seeing the clothes Ayako so often would._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." the monk in the same garb as Bou-san shrugged off what the miko said with ease._

 _The miko let out a noise that wouldn't sound out of place coming from a rabid dog. Then she lunged at the monk with a staff. She brought it down on the monk's head and he crumpled to the ground. The miko didn't stop the staff came down on the monk's body again and again and again. When the miko was done the monk was even recognizable. His features were puffy and concaving in. His arm was bent awkwardly and his legs were splayed out in different directions._

 _The miko realizing what he had done after the fog of anger cleared stumbled back with a hushed "No."_

 _The miko panicked and in her panic she fell backwards down the shrine steps. Mai watched as the miko's skull cracked open against the edge of a step._

Mai awoke not with a scream, but with a whimper. She curled into a ball and let out silent wails, her entire body shuddering. Maybe coming to Namimori wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Wow okay so here we are another chapter. Honestly the decision to make Mai a Sky was a really hard one. I was torn between Mai being a Sky or her being a storm and Naru being a Sky. In the end Mai won out because I could work with that easier.

Fran being MAi's mist was not planned, but I have some good ideas for where I'm going with those two. The next chapter will be more of the case that has just begun and more guardians and Fran.

If you're worried about romantic relationship taking a front than don't I want to focus on family ties.

Still feel free to send in pairings. As long as their KHR/KHR and GH/GH I'll consider them.

Any questions feel free to ask in the reviews or PM me.

Mai goes to England: 4

Naru goes to Japan: 2

Mai and Naru meet in Italy: 7


	5. Chapter 5

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , Post Canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Iemitsu bashing, Mai is Tsuna little sister, Swearing, mentions of polyamorous relationship, mentions of 100/48/51, mentions of gay relationship, straight relationship, 87/33,

* * *

Mai was off at breakfast and everyone could tell. She wasn't as chipper as she usually was. She didn't really eat and only pushed food around on her plate. I wasn't until Nana had started to wash the plates that Mai spoke.

"Is there a shrine here?" Mai turned to the long time residents of Namimori.

"Yeah, why?" Gokudera's face was scrunched up in thought

"I want to see one it's been a while," Mai filled with the sleeve of her shirt.

Tsuna could tell that Mai wasn't being truthful, but she wasn't lying either. "We'll take you to it after you finish eating."

* * *

Reborn watched as Mai stopped at the fifth step from the top, crouched down, and brushed the crumbling rock. She then muttered something that had Reborn not been The World's Greatest Hitman he wouldn't have heard.

"This is where she died."

He nearly questioned his only female student, but Reborn wanted to figure out exactly what Mai was doing. She seemed to be staring into space, still crouched and touching the step. After a minute or two her eyes refocused and stood up. She then silently climbed the remaining steps and completely ignored the shrine. Mai pushed the dense foliage into a small clearing with nothing growing in it not even repeated the actions that she had done on the steps.

"Reborn, do you think the Namimori library would have any… information on the mikos that worked here say about… 150 years ago?" Mai turned to her teacher.

Tsuna, who had quiet while all this was happening, stepped forward," I don't know about the library, but this is Hibari owned land. So maybe Kyoya will let you go through the record for this place. Why?"

Mai blushed, looked at her feet, dug her toes into the dirt of the clearing, and finally spoke, "Um… well, sometimes… I have weird dreams and… they sort of are of thing that… have already happened. Last night I, um, had a dream of this place. A miko, that I assume worked here, and a monk, well one of them worked here, were… uh arguing. Something about letting someone die that what the miko said. She ended up killing the monk, violently, with a staff. She uh… beat him to death. Then she woke up from the trace she was in and backed away. She tripped and hit her head on the stair she died not long after then monk."

Mai looked up at the two men with her, "When I touched where they dies something that's never happened before happened-"

"You got some kind of vision or imprint of a memory," reborn finished understanding why Mai had spaced out.

Mai nodded, "Yeah and I got some names too. Which will be really helpful."

"Helpful for what?" Tsuna cut in not wanting his little sister doing anything too dangerous.

Mai tilted her head, confused that Tsuna didn't understand, "Investigating, of course. If I got a post cognitive dream then there's probably a spirit here that need to move on. I don't have all the fancy equipment that SPR did. But, with enough research I can at least figure out what happened and help the spirit, I hope."

"Well, what names do we need to look up?" Tsuna asked as he directed Mai out of the clearing and back to the shrine.

" I only got two given names and one last name: Hideaki, Manami, and Taka," Mai sighed, "that isn't very to go on. Taka could be one of their last names it could be the other person that died, who knows. I don't even know if those are the names of the miko and monk or somebody else. This is going to take so much research."

Tsuna laughed at his sister's attitude toward research, but couldn't help but admire the way she wanted help someone even thought they were already dead.

"Oh Mai, " Reborn tone was light and teasing, " don't get too caught up in all this. You do still have training."

"Yes sir," mumbled despondently.

* * *

"Reborn," Tsuna pulled the hitman aside when the three had got home, "I think we should have Fran come here. Not only because I think those two should train together, but for Mai's health. These dreams that she has, they can't be good for her. She only has one element and I think it'd be best if he was here."

A diabolical grin stretched across Reborn's face at the thought of have more torture vict- students," I couldn't agree more, but I have training to put Mai through, hopefully get her mind off that dream. And you have phone calls to make."

"Calls, I only need to make-"

"Dame-Tsuna, You need to ask Hibari about files, tell the Varia you'll be borrowing Fran, and tell Mukuro where his apprentice will be." Reborn snorted at the mafia's boss's forgetfulness and flicked his forehead leaving an angry red mark.

Tsuna pouted, rubbed his forehead, then smiled cheekily, "Yes Dad."

He then ran to avoid the shots coming out of Reborn's gun. He hitman was surprisingly off his mark To be fair he had his fedora shadowing his face to cover the pink dusting his cheeks.

* * *

Mai was exhausted. She had training from hell with Reborn, was dragged on a shopping excursion with Nana (not that Mai really minded that, but it was tiring), and got a crash course in cooking also with Nana. The cooking wouldn't have been so stressful if Bianchi had insisted on helping or if Dino hadn't tried to put away the dishes. Still Mai couldn't deny she had fun.

Mai had finished eating dinner and just remembered the monk and miko.

"Nii-sama, did Hibari-san say anything about the records?" Mai asked as she set her chopsticks down.

"Hm… yeah he said as long as you were careful and Kusakabe-san watched you," Tsuna replied after a yawn.

"Nii-sama, somehow I think you paraphrased," Mai paused acutely aware of the people staring at her, "W- what?"

Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, and Bianchi all had shit-eating grins on their faces, "Nii-sama," they snickered.

Mai pouted, "I don't get why you people are laughing. Nii-sama is Nii-sama. No one else every fold any problem with my nicknames, even if they were less than favorable," suddenly Mai's mood dropped, "Although that could be because it sounded similar to his other nickname…"

"What?"

Mai smiled fakely, "Nothing, don't mind me. Anyway Nii-sama, shouldn't Hibari-san be Namimori?"

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as he had never said anything about Namimori being Hibari's territory.

"Well," Mai tapped a finger against her chin, " Namimori, the entire town, it just feels like Hibari's, you know?"

* * *

Hayato could admit he was a little jealous of Mai. She got to work with SPR, the SPR. That wasn't the only reason though. Sawada Iemitsu was a shitty father and Hayato knew it and all of Tsuna's guardian knew it. Finding out that Iemitsu had hidden an entire sister from Tsuna was disconcerting to say the least. But Mai was Tsuna's sister and he let everyone he trusted know it. Hayato knew that he and Bianchi would never be like that.

Mai and Tsuna got along despite both being a Sky. Although that could have something to do with the fact that Mai was younger. After all Tsuna got along fine with Yuni. He and Xanxus were civil when they had to be. Byakuran and Tsuna's relationship was strained, but they agreed on their ideals. Dino and Tsuna were like distant brothers then again Dino did act more like he was Tsuna's age then the eight years older he was.

Mai worried Tsuna and Hayato hated it, but she also made him unspeakably happy. So Hayato decides that he has to get to know Mai too. The first thing HAyato learns is that Mai it extremely protective of her Mist, Fran. She wouldn't let Hayato meet him and she didn't until Hayato had proven himself. Mai also would steer clear of anything about her boss from SPR any other topic about her old job was safe except for her boss who (Hayato accidently found out) was called Naru.

Hayato overheard a conversation between Mai and someone on the phone talking once. When Mai yelled that Naru abandoned her, he stopped listening. He isn't exactly sure what went on between Mai and Naru, but Hayato has an inkling that Mai bonding with him in a manner only Sky and elements could. It made Hayato tempted to tell Tsuna, but at the same time he didn't have all the information and if it wasn't what Hayato suspected then he would have been making Tsuna worry for nothing. Fran wouldn't give him any more information either. Although it seemed more like Fran didn't have anymore information than Hayato knew that the fact that Fran didn't know what was causing his Sky so much pain burned at every sense and emotion in the Mist's body. Hayato could relate.

One thing that worried Hayato the most about Mai was the fact that she had only harmonized with one person. Tsuna had a Full Sky by the time he was fourteen, Dino by sixteen, Yuni by twelve, Byakuran by seventeen, and Xanxus was a completed as he was going to get. Mai on the other hand was eighteen almost nineteen and she only had Fran. Hayato wanted to say something, but didn't know how to bring it up. Especially because Hayato knew it bothered Tsuna.

Tsuna worried so much about Mai. He worried about her dreams. He worried that she was being traumatized, but from what Hayato could tell Mai was more bothered by the thought of being a nuisance to Vongola and her family than her dreams. Tsuna was worried that he wasn't doing right by his sister. He worried that he was keeping her too close and that he would suffocate her with his care. Hayato knew that Mai loved being spoiled, but she was still so worried and apprehensive that Tsuna would change his mind. Mai had asked Hayato so many times about it and Hayato didn't know how to reassure Mai. Plus Hayato wasn't sure how to tell Tsuna what his little sister was thinking.

It worried Hayato how the two couldn't seem to bring themselves to talk about their worries. Even he and Bianchi had found time and a way to do so civilly. So why couldn't these, two who loved each other so much after only knowing each other a year, do the same. Hayato was struck with a idea. Mai was alone for four years before Tsuna found her and Mai had implied that the family she had lived with didn't really have enough money to take care of her properly. Tsuna only had his mother for the first thirteen years of his life. They bottled up their emotions and felt like they needed to seem likable to the other to have them continue to like them. Being likeable didn't consist of worrying about just that, being liked by the other.

* * *

 _Mai watched a young doctor examine a young boy. The boy was frail looking, pale, and sickly._

" _Ukiyo-sensei, how is he?" a young girl no older than fourteen asked the doctor._

" _There isn't much we can do."_

 _Wide eyes, tears falling from them without a care, "NO! No, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, you're lying Ukiyo-sensei. You can fix him. You promised me you could help him!"_

" _I know and I thought I could, but I can't." the doctor sighed, rubbing his weary eyes._

" _Get out…" the young girl mumbled so quietly that Mai could hear._

" _What?" the doctor's brow scrunched up in confusion._

" _GET OUT!" the girl screeched, throwing anything she could reach._

 _A vase went through Mai's head and hit the wall behind her, shattering._

* * *

Mai woke up with a shudder, but not with the emotion that she was overwhelmed with the day before. It was still dark, Mai flipped over to look at the digital clock that was on the table next to her bed. "4:15 AM" stared back at Mai in a glaring red.

Mai sighed and got out of bed. She took a shower and as she was brushing her teeth, she thought of something. Mai checked in on the other occupants of the house, all asleep. So Mai snuck down to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She smirked. There was everything she needed.

When Nana woke up to begin breakfast the smell of baked good filled the air. Nana peered into the kitchen there was Mai. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and her bangs were pinned out of her face with hair clips Nana had bought for her the day before, an apron with a pink flower pattern, also bought by Nana.

"Mai, what're you making?" Nana asked softly not only as to not scare Mai, but also because she was well aware of light of sleepers thoses in her house were.

"Oh," Mai bit her lip before she made her decision, "Mom, I'm making a cranberry, orange, oatmeal crumble. Then there's strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes cooling by the coffee pot which has regular coffee already brewing. I was about start using the coffee press to make Reborn's coffee."

Nana had to take a deep breath at hearing her little girl call her "Mom" before she began, "Well it all looks wonderful. Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Um.. when I started I was hoping I could give you a break from cooking even if it was just one meal." Mai looked at Nana shyly.

"Then how about I wake everybody up." Nana suggested.

Mai smiled then nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

"Mama, you're coffee's especially good today." Reborn commented after taking slip of the brew.

Nana could help giggling, "That was Mai, she made everything."

Everyone at the table stared at Mai, then there was a knock on there door. Mai shot up from the table, "I'll get it."

Mai scrambled to the door, nearly knocking over her chair. Mai opened the door and there stood Fran.

Mai beamed, "FRAN! Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

Fran let a small smile creep onto his face, "Am I not supposed to be here? Even though your brother kidnapped me from a evil knife wielding fake prince to see you," Fran innocently replied with a hint of mischievousness.

"Nii-sama did?" Mai gasped.

Fran simply nodded.

Mai grabbed his wrist and tugged Fran into the house with Fran dragging his suitcase along with him. Mai yanked Fran into the kitchen were Tsuna was scarfing down pancakes and coffee. Mai ran up to her brother and pulled him into a hug, being mindful of him coffee.

Mai turned to Nana, "Mom this is Fran; he's probably my best friend."

Nana thought she had seen Mai happy, but that was nothing compared to the grin that refused to leave her face when she was with Fran.

"Nii-sama why is Fran here? Not that I'm not happy he is." Mai asked eyes shining with glee.

* * *

Tsuna happily explained his reasoning for Fran being invited to Namimori. Soon Fran was filled in on the detail of Mai's dreams and visions as was the rest of the household. Then it was back to training from hell this time with Fran at Mai's side. Reborn was genuinely impressed with how well Fran and Mai worked together. After six hours of hell Fran, Mai, and Tsuna went to visit the Hibari archives. Under the careful watch of Kusakabe, they scrutinized hundreds of files looking for any hint of "Taka,"Hideaki," "Manami," or "Ukiyo." They found nothing.

Mai sighed and stretched in her seat, "Maybe… we're looking in the wrong spot. We're looking at crime investigation, but maybe we should try births. Because you can change your name pretty easily, so we need to look at the birth rates back then and who was born when, you know all that."

"Yeah...I guess that makes sense." Tsuna rubbed his tired eyes.

Fran groaned, actually groaned when Kusakabe lead them to the section they needed. The first day of searching brought nothing fruitful.

* * *

Mukuro was rather charmed by Mai, Tsuna's little sister who had harmonized with his little one. Fran had alway kept his emotions close to his heart. It took someone who really knew Fran to figure out what he was feeling. And although Mukuro was charmed by the adorable baby Vongola Sky he worried for his little one far more.

One wouldn't think it, but Mukuro was a very motherly person. He took very good care of his annoying apprentice and if anyone said otherwise Fran would fight them. Mukuro still wasn't sure if Fran thought of him as more of a father or a big brother. He did know that the little Mist thought very highly of him. Which made Mukuro even more interested in how Mai harmonized with him little one and in finding out if she was good enough for him.

Mukuro, however, went about his investigation differently than Hayato. While Hayato, the hard worker he was went the hard and long path of earning Mai's trust Mukuro just asked his apprentice what he thought of his Sky. Boy did he have a lot to say. Fran might have not said a lot about Mai, but his body language did. Fran was closed off when he talked about Mai as if that could protect her. Although it was a quaint thought it wasn't true. Not that Mukuro was going to hurt Mai, at most scare her, but not hurt her. That would upset not only his little one, but also get him stuck on a long-term mission with the Skylark. Not to mention he'd seen how viciously Mai could be when attacked and if the rumors were true (they usually were) she was being trained by Reborn.

Chrome said that Mai was strong and not in the physical sense, but she could tell that something was eating her. Chrome wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was important. At least that was what she told Mukuro when he asked. It made Mukuro wonder, what was the glint in Mai's eye was caused by. It wasn't determination, is was bitterness. Something happened to her that made her bitter and jaded. However, Mukuro wasn't sure what is was that could allow her to be so innocent at the same time.

* * *

Any questions or comments ask via PM or review.

Mai goes to England: 4

Naru goes to Japan: 2

Mai and Naru meet in Italy: 9

NOTE! VOTING IS CLOSED FOR HOW NARU AND MAI MEET, BUT PAIRING SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL OPEN. PAIRING MUST STAY KHR/KHR or GH/GH.


	6. Chapter 6

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , Post Canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Iemitsu bashing, Mai is Tsuna little sister, Swearing, mentions of polyamorous relationship, mentions of 100/48/51, mentions of gay relationship, straight relationship, 87/33,

Omasu was concerned for Mai. He knew something happened between her and Naru. After Mai came back from her talk with Naru she was… the best was to describe it was hollow. She was still Mai just missing before that after finding out Naru's identity she was more closed off. Omasu assumed it was because she had met Naru first besides Lin and was upset that she didn't even have an inkling as to what was going on. That wasn't it.

It only got worse. When Naru finally left despite the fact that Mai had all of their phone numbers she never tried to contact any of them. They found that Mai was much sneakier than they had thought. She had somehow managed to avoid giving them her address. Watching Masako pretend not to care was amusing, but it didn't help them find Mai. In the end it was John who suggested they go to Mai's school.

Omasu was disgusted with what he saw. Mai was alone. He had heard her talk about her friends so vividly that Omasu knew who they were. When he was they leaving with another girl he couldn't help the sneer the curled upon his face. Mai perked up and for a moment he thought Mai had seen one of them, but them two boys about Mai's age ran past her grabbing her bag as they went. She immediately started to chase them. The two tossed the bag between them and final threw the bag into the trash. Mai pulled the bag out of the trash, sighed and shook her head. Even a social butterfly like Omasu wasn't sure how to talk to Mai after witnessing such a thing. Mai wasn't even bothered she just continued on her way.

Feeling like a bunch of stalkers, they followed Mai around. She went to job, after job, after job. and it was around ten that she started to head home. That's when things got weird.

Five minute into tailing her home, Mai disappeared. Try as they might they couldn't find her in the crowd. This cycle continued for two weeks. Until they finally gave up.

Omasu knew that all of them wanted to try for some reason they alway made excuses, himself included. But Omasu knew why, they didn't want to see Mai broken like they all feared she it was time for Mai to graduate and no one had the guts to come.

Finally, finally they worked up enough nerve to look up her phone number and call her. The first thing Omasu noticed was her name was different. That usually meant she either got married or was adopted. Then apparently Mai was in Italy. So Omasu took advantage of Bou-san and Ayako's fight to attempt to interrogate Mai. He didn't get very far. John was able to get more information out of her. Granted Omasu knew he shouldn't have said anything that reminded Mai of Naru. Before Ayako phone went flying against the wall, Omasu heard Mai say Nii-sama.

But Omasu had no time to dwell on Mai as he was buried under school work. Almost a year later he was offered an opportunity to work with Naru by Madoka. So he took the chance to call Mai. She still wouldn't talk about Naru. Then there was this Fran person, who supposedly was Mai's friend, but seemed for to concerned about Mai being hurt by Naru for Omasu to believe.

Omasu did not pass along Fran's message for Naru. In fact he had a feeling that bring up Mai was a very bad idea. It wasn't anything specific. Just the general air of displeasure when he took his first sip of tea, as if he were disappointed by the taste. In the way the would look at Omasu as if someone was going to appear behind him. In the way he would snap in a cold, calm, detached manner if anyone called him Naru.

* * *

Mai had done it she had finally found what she was looking for. She let out a triumphant laugh, startling the three men in the room.

"Wha-" Fran mumbled as he had begun to fall asleep.

"I found something! It an article about a very good doctor, Ukiyo Kouki-sensei, retiring to become a priest after being weighed down by the guilt of not saving so many people after an outbreak of some sort of disease." Mai did a little jig in her seat.

"And it only took us a week." Tsuna said with an exhausted smile.

Mai nodded, "Yeah I can't believe Omasu managed to do thing like this so quickly… although… I do remember him saying something out getting girls to help him with it."

"Omasu?" two voices asked at the same time.

"Wasn't that the guy that called you nearly two months ago?" Fran continued.

"Yeah, I worked with him at SPR. It was kinda funny how it happened. See, originally he went to one of the schools that we investigated." Mai told Tsuna as she dug around from anything on the doctor, "But he was such a big help that he was hired to help with research."

"Hey, Kusakabe-san would I be able to look and see if this Ukiyo Kouki had a private clinic or if he was employed by the hospital. And if he was a doctor at the hospital then might I be able to look at his patient files." Mai asked turning to the man.

"Seeing as any of his patients would be dead I think it'd be fine." Kusakabe nodded and lead Mai to what she wanted.

Tsuna shook his head, "She must be exhausted how can she keep working?"

"She doesn't want to dream." Fran answered.

Tsuna jumped not expecting an answer, "Come again?"

Fran sighed, "She doesn't want to dream. So she's working herself as hard as she can in hopes that her body will be too exhausted to allow her mind to wander."

* * *

 _Mai stared down at Tsuna. He looked frail and sickly; his breaths were low and shallow. Still he smiled brightly." Don't worry, I'll get better and then I'll go back to work. Ukiyo-sensei is the best in town. He'll fix me right up."_

 _Mai nodded tears clouding her eyes," Right, he promised that he could help."_

 _At that moment Reborn entered the room the two were in. He began to examine Tsuna._

" _Ukiyo-sensei, how is he?" Mai asked the Reborn._

" _There isn't much we can do." Reborn shook his head somberly._

 _Wide eyes, tears falling from them without a care, "NO! No, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, you're lying Ukiyo-sensei. You can fix him. You promised me you could help him!"_

" _I know and I thought I could, but I can't." Reborn sighed, rubbing his weary eyes._

" _Get out…" Mai mumbled._

" _What?" Reborn's brow scrunched up in confusion._

" _GET OUT!" Mai screeched, throwing anything she could reach._

* * *

Mai gasped her head shooting up off the files she had been using as a pillow. She brushed her cheek out of reflex and found it wet. She hurriedly scrubbed her face hoping to dry it before anyone saw.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Tsuna peered to her from behind a oversized file cabinet. When he saw her red eyes he rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

"Nii-sama? Ah… It's just the dream I had. It's no big deal…" Mai smiled, waving her arms around as if it would make Tsuna go away.

"What was it about?" Tsuna asked taking Mai's hand.

"It was… nothing really Nii-sama," Mai averted her brother's gaze.

Tsuna frowned, "Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Mai glanced at her brother and gripped his sleeve with her thumb and forefinger, "Just… take care of yourself Nii-sama."

"Mai?" Tsuna looked down at his sleeve.

Mai let go and went back to looking through files, "Like I said it's nothing," Mai turned to her brother and smiled, "Don't worry Nii-sama."

Tsuna's intuition was going off like crazy, but pushing Mai wouldn't get him anywhere. He rubbed the back of his head, "If… If you say so."

* * *

Oliver Davis was still waiting for an answer, which pissed him off to no end. It was just Mai, Mai who didn't know the difference between thermal imaging and night vision cameras. Maybe that's why he was still waiting? Because he knew there was no way she was using him. Still, he was waiting for an answer "Him or Gene?" Not that he didn't know the answer. It was always had been a little over two years since Japan and he was still waiting.

Yasuhara became Madoka apprentice and one day Oliver heard something that made his blood boil. He was walking to his office when he saw Madoka and Yasuhara talking in a room that was supposed to be used for meetings.

"Yeah, that's right, Fran. I don't know who he is, one of Mai's friends, supposedly. He sounded ready to fight me all because I made Mai upset by saying Naru's name." Yasuhara claimed, sounding borderline hysterical.

"You don't think…" Madoka paused, sound hesitant.

"Well… no, but… still she said she was staying at a dorm in italy with other people from Japan and that she was planning on taking online classes. So when would she have time to meet a foreigner?" Yasuhara explained.

"Maybe Mai just got a job and they work together. Mai is really friendly. They probably met through a job or something." Madoka reassured the intern.

" _This is about Mai? Why would Mai be upset at the mention of me? Who's Fran… Why do I care? "_ Oliver sneered at his train of thought.

He had apparently leaned on the door too long because it began to creak. Oliver quickly scrambled to catch himself before he fell into the room. The two talking whipped around to stare at the door. After a solid minute of nothing Oliver moved to stand in the doorway.

"I do believe you two have read our policy on workplace relationships" he nodded at the two and continued walking as the two clambered to deny the accusation.

" _I don't like this not one bit."_ Oliver sulked as he trudged down the hall.

* * *

Mai stared down at the paper and sighed now she understood. Minami just wanted to be with her brother. She wanted him to have a long healthy life. Mai understood that. She hated how much she empathised with Minami, a woman who beat a man to death. She did nothing and was going to that. It made Mai think what would she be willing to do if Tsuna died. One thought stood out.

 _Tear apart who ever caused it and then destroy the world too._

It terrified Mai like nothing else because she knew she would. She wouldn't hesitant when she did. The only comfort was that she knew the entire Vongola Famiglia would be behind her.

That night Fran and she slept in the same room and he woke her up when she started to dream. The next night they shared a bed. It nearly gave her brother a heart attack until he realized they were both clothed and it was completely platonic.

Mai went back to the shrine Fran trailing behind her offering silent support for what she was about to do.

Mai closed her eyes and pictured who she wanted to talk to, who needed to tell someone what happened. There right in front of her, dark hair, pale skin stretched over a thin bony face, black sockets staring at Mai, and mouth stuck open jaw forever unhinged.

"I know what happened… and I won't say that what you did was wrong. That would make me a hypocrite. If I was in your position I would have done worse and I wouldn't have felt guilty in the slightest. But this isn't about me. It's about what you need." Mai spoke, calm and steady.

The wind picked up, Mai's hair whipped around her head. The trees creaked and so did Minami.

"I know you feel you don't deserve to pass on, but that's not your choice is it?" Mai sighed, she was getting nowhere. "Listen, you're trespassing on holy ground."

That certainly got a reaction. The wind stopped and Mai could feel the cold hand gripping her wrist, but she didn't open her eyes. There were more creaking moans and Mai paused for a moment trying decipher what was being said.

"Like I said neither you nor I can control what happens after all this… still don't you think you've punished yourself enough?" Mai smiled and finally opened her eyes.

Black gaping socket, unhinged jaw, and understanding, then peace. Mai smiled wider, she did it. She turned to Fran only to find the entire Sawada household gaping at her.

"W-what?" Mai flinched back not understanding.

Tsuna stepped forward along with Nana, "Nothing, it's just you're amazing," then Mai was pulled into her brothers arms.

* * *

Ohohohohoh I din-done-diddly-doed it. Thank god. I had midterms and fuck me anyway this is what I got done. Yay Naru! And yeah I know the whole ghost thing was rushed but this "case" is really just to show how the stress was getting to Mai. I promise I will do more Mai Reborn interactions.

Mai/ Naru: 4

Mai/ John: 3

Yuni/ Fran: 1

Comments, Questions, you know the drill.


	7. Chapter 7

Lavender Scented Love

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Spoilers, 10!YL _KHR_ , Post Canon _Ghost Hunt,_ Iemitsu bashing, Mai is Tsuna little sister, Swearing, mentions of polyamorous relationship, mentions of 100/48/51, mentions of gay relationship, straight relationship, 87/33,

* * *

Mai, Tsuna Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Fran were heading back to Japan with a promise to Nana to bring her to visit soon. As soon as their flight touched down Tsuna was whisked away to an entire mountain range of paperwork. Fran too was soon pulled back into doing a backlog of paperwork that it seemed only he and Squalo did. Gokudera had business deals to right and Yamamoto had physical training to left Reborn to train the shit out of Mai.

Mai panted heavily, having just run forty-two kilometers, jogged up and down sixteen flight of stairs, and at least five dozen different kinds of upper body workouts twenty-five times, each. It didn't seem like a lot a first after all, twenty-five wasn't that many, but man did it add up.

"I suppose this is enough for now. You're going to sign up for religious studies again, right?" Reborn nodded to the sill panting Mai.

Mai nodded still too out of breath to answer. Reborn handed her some water. She chugged it down.

"Yeah, plus I was think of taking some phycology courses and seeing how I like them." Mai added.

"Oh," Reborn merely raised an eyebrow.

"I thought, maybe it could be of use to the famiglia…" Mai elaborated.

Reborn only grinned, reached down, ruffled Mai's hair, and walked away.

* * *

Madoka was seriously regretting making Oliver come with. She didn't think it would be this bad. He was snapping at everyone, could barely go five minutes without insulting someone, and just being insufferable in general. Still he needed a break he hadn't gone any where that wasn't home or work since he came back to England. So a little vacation couldn't be all that bad.

A little trip to Italy to pick up the newest thermal imaging technology in the field from Clam inc. Then maybe some sightseeing. At first it was going to be just Madoka and Oliver then Omasu mentioned that Mai was in Italy and that he wanted to visit her. So he went along and Madoka enlisted some help from Lin because she was going to be busy making sure that Oliver was behaving. Dealing with both Omasu and Oliver was a nightmare and was going to give Madoka grey hair if she tried doing it by herself.

By the time the plan actually touched down in Italy Madoka was ready to send Oliver back. Of course right at that moment Omasu decided to mention that he needed to call Mai that he was in Italy to see if she could it was possible Oliver's mood got even worse. This was going to be a terrible trip.

* * *

It was in the middle of training that Mai got the call. Reborn nodded when she asked if she could answer it. So Mai and Fran took the chance to gulp down some much needed water before answering the call.

"Hello, Mai speaking. " Mai panted slightly

"Mai! It's Osamu, and a few others. Guess where I am right now." there was a slight murmur of noise in the background

"Um… based on your excitement back in Japan? Who else is with you?"

"Wrong! I am currently in Italy. I came to pick up some tech for Madoka form Clam inc. and I'm going to be here for three days not including today. I was wondering if you wondering if you wanted to meet up?" Osamu said completely ignoring Mai's question.

"Umm… Just a sec let me check," Mai opened her calendar app," It looks like I'm free for dinner the day after tomorrow. My schedule in pretty full with work and classes."

"Oh, where do you work? And yeah that works for me. I'll bring who I'm with, if that's okay." Osamu asked.

"Ironically enough, I work at the front desk at Clam inc. headquarters. Bring whoever you're with I don't mind as long as I can bring some of my friends too. I think you'll like them. Oh um… I'm actually on break right now and…" Mai trailed off hoping to convey her message without having to say it.

"Say no more, say no more. I get it, see you soon." Osamu reassured.

Mai smiled, "Yeah bye Osamu."

Mai ended the call and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"So, who are you bringing?" Fran asked, chin resting on Mai's shoulder.

"Well, I for sure am going to bring you. If Nii-sama can spare some time and if… if Reborn isn't adverse to it I'd like to bring him…" Mai looked at her trainer quickly then back at the ground.

"I suppose it would be a good idea to have me there it case it's all some ploy set up by one of our enemies, and… I'll make sure Tsuna can come. Come on get back to work." Reborn nodded and then fired his gun at Mai and Fran's feet.

Mai rolled her eyes at Reborn's reasoning but got back to sparing, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Who do you think he's bringing?" Fran asked as he and Mai walked down the hall.

"With how secretive Osamu was being," Mai put air quotes as she said secretive, " I know at the very least that Naru will be there which means Lin will be there and Madoka wouldn't leave Lin alone to deal with those two."

"Do Naru and Osamu not get along?" Fran asked looking a Mai's reaction to each name.

"No it's just thoses two are on opposite side of the troublesome spectrum. Still…," Mai smiled sadly," nevermind. Anyway, are you sure you don't have any missions with how much of your time Reborn and I take up?"

"Yeah and even if they tried to give me one I'd just set Bel-senpai on a rampage that way I could go anyway. Trust me Mai, I know how much these people mean to you. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Fran stopped Mai and turned her to look at him.

Mai hugged Fran. Fran, who was still not use to physical affection, couldn't help blushing. Before returning the hug wholeheartedly.

"Mai, no matter what happens at this dinner… I'm on your side." Fran whispered in Mai's ear. As they pulled away from each other.

"What do you-" Mai began but paused when Fran gripped her hands.

"I know something happened between you and this Naru guy. I don't care what you did or didn't do. I don't care if… I just… If.. If," Fran took a deep breath, "No matter what I'm on your side. I don't… you know I'm not good with stuff like this… but I… nevermind. Just remember I'm your side." Fran tried to leave.

"Fran, wait," Mai called.

Fran stopped and turned back towards and felt something warm meet his cheek. Mai smiled at Fran's blush as he touched where she kissed him..

"Thank you, I think I get what you're trying to say," Mai gave Fran's hand one last squeeze,"Well, I have work so I'll see you later."

* * *

As Mai made her way to work she was lost in her thoughts. " _Honestly, why can't Reborn just admit that he'd be willing to go because he cares about me. Although I guess he's just not that type of person. It's a wonder no one knows what a softie he is. He's kind of like a dad… or what a dad should be. Oh! Maybe that's why he and Tsuna are so close. From what I can tell Reborn did a lot of the work raising Tsuna, not to exclude Nana. Still it's pretty obvious that Iemitsu didn't have anything to do with raising Tsuna."_

Mai sighed as she entered through the back door with a key card. She entered the back room and greeted her co-workers. Maai quickly changed in to her uniform which was fairly basic, a white long sleeve button up, a grey pencil skirt, a short black tie, and skin tone tights. Because Mai was a sky she was allowed to wear orange, which Mai took advantage of often.

Mai tapped Corona, the girl who had the shift before Mai, to indicate it was time to switch.

"Oh thank God! With the unveiling last week it's been a nightmare. Everyone and their cousin wants a piece of the pie." Corona hissed to Mai as she left.

Thus the monotonous work began, smile, ask what they want politely, answer, smile, and repeat. Two hours later Mai wanted to scream. It was the exact same question over and over.

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai blinked not quite comprehending what she was seeing.

"Um… Lin is there something you need?" Mai asked without thinking about correcting the man, "Oh, Osamu did say something about new tech. Are you looking for the thermal imaging camera?"

Lin merely nodded.

Mai smiled a familiar action, "Just let me check to see if SPR pre ordered it, unless you know," Mai looked up from her computer.

"That would be something Professor Davis would do. I'm afraid I don't know." Lin shook his head as he explained, "Is pre ordering important?"

"Not so much," Mai typed on her keyboard, "if it was later in the week then maybe… because our stock might be lower, but you should be good. Oh! No worries, it seems you have thirty pre ordered. Is that going to be enough for SPR? Nevermind it's none of my business. Just one moment, someone should be here shortly with your order and help you get them to… wherever they're going."

"Is that really necessary?" Lin sighed.

"Yes, in the past week over fifty people have been assaulted in attempts to get this technology. It's just a safety precaution." Mai reassured Lin.

* * *

Tsuna looked up when he heard a knock on the door. Reborn was already in the room.

"Get cracking on that paper work," Reborn ordered.

Tsuna waved him, "Yeah, yeah I know it's important document that are vital to the famiglia."

"That's beside the point. We're finally meeting Naru the day after tomorrow at dinner." Reborn said, casually leaning on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna jumped out of his seat, "What! Where? Why? How?"

"Calm down Tsuna a mafia boss doesn't let his emotions control him and one of us has to be calm in this situation because I'm two seconds away snapping" Reborn hissed, as Leon changed into a gun.

"Okay, okay. What has you so pissed." Tsuna took a few deep breaths.

"What ever happened between is something not even Fran knows. I'm not even sure Mai's friends in Japan know what happened. One thing's for sure this Naru has hurt Mai in an emotional sense." Reborn grunted through grit teeth.

"We already knew that," Tsuna reminded, "ask Mai to call her friend and see where we'll be eating I have a feeling we'll have to book the entire restaurant."

* * *

Osamu was looking at clothes with Madoka while Naru and Lin were dragged along. He looked down at his ringing phone, "Madoka, it's Mai."

Madoka dropped the clothing she was looking at and scurried over, "Put it on speakerphone."

"Mai, what's up?" Osamu asked a he pressed the speakerphone button.

"Well it occurred to me that me never settled on a place to eat and seeing you haven't been to Italy I thought I could pick the place." Mai offered hoping he would agree.

"I don't see why not. What do you think guys?" Osamu called over his shoulder.

"As long as Taniyama-san can choose something with a vegetarian option I'm fine with that." Lin agreed.

Naru didn't give a verbal answer only nodded his head.

"As long as it's nothing too expensive I'm good," Madoka nodded.

Mai couldn't help but laugh," Madoka don't be silly I'll be paying. If I'm picking the place it only makes sense. Actually, I already have a place in mind it's a little dressy, but nothing too bad just smart casual. I'll text you the address."

"Wait, Mai what are you going to wear and who are you bring?" Madoka asked.

"Um… I haven't thought about it I pretty much just got back from work. As for who I'm bringing it's a surprise. If you tell me what your wearing I'll be able to pick something." Mai giggled.

"Well I'm going to wear a skirt that much I know," Madoka teased.

"Okay so a long pink skirt a cream top and ankle boots, Mai nodded, "What about you Osamu?"

"M-me," Osamu stuttered surprised Mai managed to guess what Madoka was going to wear, "Well, jeans… uh honestly I didn't think about it I might have to pick something up."

"I have some free time around three if you're not busy I could go shopping with you." Mai offered.

Omasu looked at Naru who's glare you have incinerated steel. Osamu smirked, "I'd love to go maybe Madoka and I can go while the others look a famous haunted places or something."

Madoka covered her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing as Naru glare increased tenfold.

"Really! Great I'll text you where to meet me! I have to get to dinner now, talk to you soon." Mai exclaimed as she ended the call.

"See that Madoka, we don't have to drag these to around. Let them be gloomy in out hotel room while we get to have a fun day out with Mai and be the first ones to see her." Osamu gloated.

"That wouldn't be true as while I picked up what we came to this country for, Mai was working at the front desk and helped me with it. So as you will most likely have a fun time with Mai you won't be the first to see her." Lin said calmly, although there was a hint of smugness in his voice.

* * *

Mai was practically floating all day. She couldn't begin to talk about how happy she was. Reborn noticed her good mood, but assumed it was because she was excited for the dinner and that she had the day off from work.

At 2:30 Mai took a shower and got ready she threw on one of her favorite outfits and went of her way. She was at the fountain at exactly three. Five minutes later Madoka and Omasu showed up. Madoka in a dressy but comfortable pink dress and shoes meant for walking around and Osamu in bleached jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue unzipped hoodie and shoes that looked suspiciously like heelys.

The three wondered around a bit before actually shopping. While Madoka was trying on a purple skirt Osamu pulled Mai aside.

"If this is about Naru being with you I already knew that." Mai sighed as she was tugged into a corner of the shop.

"Yeah I kind of already figured that. Um… this is about the guy who sounded like he was going to beat the shit out of Naru." Osamu laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fran? Don't worry about him. Like I said I'm not telling who's coming it's a surprise." Mai huffed and headed back to where Madoka had stepped out of the changing room.

"Wow Madoka that skirt suits you, but the top… not so much," Mai turned and pulled a cream colored peter pan collar instead, "try this one."

* * *

It was finally the day and to Mai it seemed to drag on forever. Until it was finally time. Mai wore a light pink top with a grecian neckline, black high waisted slacks with six silver buttons, white slingback heels and a pale orange cable knit cardigan.

When Mai got down stairs Reborn in a yellow dress shirt with french cuffs, black dress pants, a black vest, shiny black wing toe derbys, and leon shaped cufflinks. Tsuna wore a cream dress shirt with french cuffs, brown double strap monk shoes, a brown dinner jacket with orange accents, and cufflinks with the Vongola insignia. Fran wore tan culottes, a white button up with black dots, covered by a navy sweater, and brown toe cap dress boots.

Reborn was insisting that what Fran was wearing was not smart casual. While Tsuna was trying to convince Reborn it didn't matter.

"Fran you look super cute." Mai laughed as her heels clacked against the marble floor or the entry way.

"See, Mai like it and I like it that's all that matters to me." Fran pouted or pouted as well as he could with a blank face.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tsuna sighed.

The four began to head towards the car, " Oh wait, Fran come here for a second," Mai pulled something out of her pocket, "I got this for you."

Mai pulled Fran's bangs out of his face with a hair clip shaped like a pineapple.

"There, now we're ready."

* * *

The entire restaurant was empty and Mai, Tsuna, Fran, and Reborn had gotten there before Lin, Osamu, Naru and Madoka. They were seated at a circular table Mai sat down first Fran sat on her left, Tsuna on her right the Reborn next to Tsuna.

Ten minutes later the rest of their party joined. Lin wearing what he typically wore, a white long sleeve button up, black slacks, a black dinner jacket, and a part of black quarter brogues. Madoka was wearing the purple shin length skirt from the day before with the cream top Mai picked out for her, skin tone tights, and a pair of black flat ankle boots. Osamu wore dark blue jeans, a forest green sweater, a black dinner jacket, and a pair of brown wingtip dress boots. Naru wore a black turtleneck, a black dinner jacket, black slacks, and a pair of black plain toe oxfords.

Osamu sat down next to Fran, Madoka sat down next to Osamu. Lin sat next to Reborn leaving the spot across form Mai the only spot open at the table.

"So," Mai began seeing as I'm the only one who knows everyone here, I'll introduce everyone to each other. I'll start on the my left then go around, " Mai gestured to Fran, "This is my best friend Fran. After that is Osamu Yasuhara, he's a year older than me and an intern at SPR. Next is Madoka Mori, she's a senior investigator at SPR. After that is… Kazuya Shibuya, he works at SPR. Lin Koujo, a very talented Spiritualist who works at SPR. Reborn, one of my teachers and probably the closest thing I'll have to a decent father figure. Tsunayoshi Sawada, although he prefers Tsuna, my brother and of course me, Mai Sawada."

Chatter instantly broke out on one half of the table.

"Your brother?"

"Father figure?"

"Best friend, I assumed he was your boyfriend."

Once they quieted down Mai continued, "Yes, my brother in a biological sense. I'm only going to explain this once. Tsuna is eight years older than me. We both hail from a very politically powerful, though old fashioned family. When I was born our sperm donor decided he was going to protect me from our family's ways and gave me to who I knew as my parents. About two months after JSPR disbanded I met Nii-sama. We spoke, got a DNA test done and after I graduated I came to Italy. Reborn is a physical trainer in a sense. Nana, our mother hired him to be Nii-sama's teacher when Nii-sama was thirteen. To put it mildly he was there for Tsuna when our sperm donor was.. Wasn't. He's sort of done the same for me, thus father figure."

"So then how did you and Fran meet?" Madoka asked as she munched on a raw vegetable roll the wait staff had brought out.

"Through Nii-sama, Nii-sama is the CEO of Vongola electronics and Fran is on one of his co-workers team. Nii-sama introduced us and we hit it off." Mai spoke in between bites of food.

"When do we order?" Osamu asked, trying to lighten the seemingly heavy mood.

"My afraid that this restaurant isn't like that Yasuhara-san. You pick the menu before you actually eat, but rest assured that all of you will enjoy this meal." Tsuna smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Naru spoke for the first time.

"Well," Tsuna looked at his sister, "It's all thanks to Mai. She said Shibuya-san prefered raw vegetables to cooked. Madoka hated gravy. There's a special entree for Koujo-san that's vegan and there are no nuts because Omasu is allergic to them."

The wait staff took the vegetables off the table while others put down a small bowl of soup. No one spoke while they ate the soup.

Whilst the wait staff brought out the next course Fran whispered in Mai's ear, "Which one's Naru?"

Mai couldn't help but giggle, "He's the one in all black," she replied in the same low tone.

As the wait staff set down the plates of pasta Naru sneered, "Is there something the two of you would like to share?"

Instantly the smile on Mai's face fell, "Nothing of consequence."

"Right, why did you introduce Oliver as Kazuya?" Madoka questioned.

"Well," Mai set down her fork, "It would be rude in introduce him with a nickname and I wasn't sure if he was here publicly or privately. So I used the name he first gave me when I met him," Mai shrugged as she picked her fork back up.

Naru blinked surprised by the answer.

* * *

As they ate Mai and Osamu mainly kept the conversation going. They managed to include everyone if they were talking about work, school, or just thing they did to pass the time.

"Right, Mai I've been meaning to ask, " Madoka took a sip of wine, "have you continued to ghost hunt?"

"Mai help a ghost pass on just last month." Tsuna helpfully inputted

"Really?" Lin took a bite of his lemon parmesan white bean patty, "What was the case?"

"Well… I wouldn't call it a case as no one hired me." Mai laughed nervously.

"She was having weird dreams," Fran explained, " she went to Japan to visit her mother, the living one, and had one of those dreams she gets and decided to investigate. Honestly the research was really exhausting. Mai, Sawada-san, and I had to look threw millions of files. It took like a week. Although it was worth it to get to see Mai put that spirit to rest."

Naru stared a the blush prettily creeping up Mai's face. She acted as though she wasn't use to being complemented.

"Oh, but enough about me what kind of cases have you been up to Madoka?" Mai laughed waving her hand.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the night and everyone, but Reborn was tipsy.

"I have to ask, why are you wearing that pineapple clip?" Osamu pointed at the clip Mai thd put in Fran's hair.

Fran touched the clip and laughed a little, "Mai gave it to me. It's sort of an inside joke it Mai sees something with pineapples or skulls on it she'll pick it up for me. If I see anything with ghosts or lions I'll pick it up for her. Mostly small things like this," Fran gestured to the clip, "but I have something coming for Mai's birthday," he trailed off to a evil snicker.

Mai put her face in her hands and groaned, "Fran, please tell me you didn't find a way to order a lion."

"Okay, I didn't find a a way to order a lion."

Wait, why?" Madoka cut in.

"Well…" Mai glanced a her brother, "Nii-sama's friend has hair that looks like a pineapple and he's sort of Fran's adopted big brother. Another one of Nii-sama's friends is missing an eye and she wears an eye patch that has a skull on it. Ghosts for me is self explanatory. The lion thing is because Nii-sama is the real lion.

"Oh, what are your friends like?" Osamu asked his question obviously directed towards Tsuna.

Reborn and Tsuna looked at each other and the at Mai.

"Which ones? Nii-sama has lots of friends." Mai piped up.

"It was pretty obvious that he was talking about the ones you just mentioned." Naru sneared.

Mai didn't even react she absently nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Nii-sama's friends are very busy people as is Nii-sama so he doesn't get to see them very often. His closest friends are Hayato-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-sensei, Lambo-kun, Dokuro-san, Rokudo-san, and Hibari-san. Nii-sama, of course, has many more friends. He doesn't get to see them very often, unfortunately."

"Don't you think you brother can answer for himself," Naru snidely replied.

"Of course he can. It's just he doesn't know you very well and thus would be uncomfortable answering your, frankly, probing questions," Mai responded with a fake smile.

"Honestly Tsuna, Mai is wasted as a greeter. You'd be better off having her as the secretary of media." Reborn snickered more to himself than anyone else.

"I suppose you're the authority on what your brother thinks," Naru shot back.

"More so than you at least," Mai retorted, " Although Either Reborn or Hayto-san you know better than I as they've know him the longest."

"Let's get a second opinion then, " Naru turn toward the hitman.

"I wonder," was all Reborn said on the subject.

"I think, " Fran cut in, "that Shibuya-san should stop harassing my friend and his antagonistic attitude towards her. I find it disgusting and certainly won't stand for such a personing saying terrible things about Mai without any sort of repercussion."

The half of the table with no knowledge of flames shivered at the aura Fran seemed to exude. Osamu even went so far as to scoot his chair further away from the young man.

"Fran," Mai's voice was sharp.

Immediately the energy Fran had been oozing was gone, "Yes Mai?"

"Although I appreciate the thought we both know I can handle myself," Mai smirked, "in any kind of fight."

The people who so recently shivered gave Mai a strange look.

"Anyway it's late and I have a full schedule tomorrow so I think it'd be best for us to head home." Mai said as she got out of her chair.

Fran Reborn and Tsuna followed suit.

"Wait Mai, before you go, lend me your phone for a sec," Madoka called out. She entered her and someone else's phone numbers in.

* * *

The four we're on their way back from the dinner when Tsuna spoke.

"Mai what did Shibuya-san do to you?"

The atmosphere in the car turned dark, "I suppose it was going to come out at some point," Mai sighed. "We met at my school almost five years ago now. My friends and I were telling ghost stories. He scared us and avoided any questions my friends asked him. I was suspicious. We met again the next day I found out he was hired to investigate an old school building that wasn't being used anymore. I accidently broke one of his camera and his assistant, Lin-san. It was during that case that I met everyone, but Omasu and Madoka that worked at JSPR. I had strange that featured who at the time I thought was Naru."

Mai sighed, "We got closer Naru and I… or a least I thought we did. I develop a crush on him. Anyway it turned out that the Naru I was dreaming about was his brother, rather his dead brother's spirit was communicating with me via dreams. I found out that Naru was actually Oliver Davis and that he had come to Japan to find his brother's body. I… I, um confessed to him and was turned down pretty terribly you know… an I uh was upset,but not that bothered because he had brought up some valid points. I mean I knew I wasn't in love with Gene, his brother. I'm more upset that he left me you know."

Tsuna eyebrow scrunched together, "He left you?"

"He left Japan and didn't return. I didn't care that he didn't have the same feelings as me, but he just left me… That's what really bothered me I just didn't feel the same after he was gone." Mai smiled and it tugged at Tsuna heart strings.

"Mai… if Fran left you like that how would it feel, not that he ever would, but maybe you and Shibuya-san managed to form a sort of bond as element and sky and that's why you're so upset. It felt like abandonment." Tsuna suggested.

* * *

So here it is. They finally met probably not what you were expecting but well. *shugs* Don't worry Naru will be getting what's coming to him. Mai is going to be the one to dish it out. The rest of JSPR will be showing up soon and more KHR characters Byakuran and Yuni should be making a reappearance.

Anyway five years since Mai met Naru. Mai was at the beginning of her first year when they first met in this. The three years of high school then Mai has been in Italy going on two years now

Mai/ Naru: 11

Mai/ John: 4

Yuni/ Fran: 1

Anyone but Naru/ Mai: 1

Chrome/ HIbari: 1

Byakuran/ Yuni: 1

Ayako/ Bou-san: 1

Chrome Mukuro: 1

Comments, Questions, you know the drill.


End file.
